Harry and The Doctor
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: A newly regenerated Doctor appears at Hogwarts in its darkest hour. With Cybermen on the outside, and the Heir of Slytherin on the inside, could this be the 11th Doctor and Hogwarts' last stand?
1. Spectacular Entrance

**So what if, instead of landing in Amy's backyard, The newly regenerated Eleventh Doctor crash landed in Hogwarts during Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Well, enjoy! Also, this contains dialogue from the Chamber of Secrets. **

(From The End of Time, Part Two)

_[The Tenth Doctor regenerates, the energy blowing out the windows of the TARDIS and setting the console room ablaze. The Eleventh Doctor screams in pain as he emerges.]_

**The Doctor**: Legs! I've still got legs. _[Kisses one of them.]_ Good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: two. Nose... eh, I've had worse. Chin - blimey! Hair... _[notes length.]_ I'm a girl! _[Checks Adam's apple.]_ No! No! I'm not a girl! _[pulls a lock of his hair in front of his eyes and looks at it, agitated]_ And _still_ not ginger! There's something else. Something... important, I'm... _[taps head.]_ I'm-I'm...

_[The whole console room shakes.]_

**The Doctor**: _[ecstatic.]_ Ha-ha! _Crashing!_

_[As the burning TARDIS falls to Earth, the new Doctor clings to the central control column, laughing and whooping with glee. He looks up and shouts]_

**The Doctor**: _Geronimo!_

**Doctor Who / Harry Potter: Harry and The Doctor**

**Chapter One: Spectacular Entrance**

**Hogwarts, the Quidditch Pitch**

"Oh look," said Flint. "A Pitch Invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _He _doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes when, there was a loud crash. Well, a loud sound that almost certainly could have been a crash. Everyone, including the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams winced, turning to see this new arrival.

It was a blue box, an upturned blue box, with smoke billowing out of it. Then, a massive rope was flung to the feet of the Quidditch teams, and next; a hand appeared on one ledge. Then another, and finally, a head popped up, soaking wet and enthusiastic. "Can I have an apple? I love Apples! All I can think about, Apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, Never had cravings before."

Then, the stranger climbed up, and sat on the threshold of the blue box, looking down. "Whoo! Look at that!"

Everyone edged closer. "Uh, are you alright?" Ron broke the silence.

"Just had a fall, all the way back down there right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," added Hermione.

"I was in the Swimming Pool," smiled the stranger.

"You _said _you were in the library."

"So was the swimming Pool," replied the stranger, smiling at them all.

"Are you a policeman?" asked Harry. "Like the Muggle Policemen?"

"Why?" asked the stranger. "Did you call a policeman?"

"No," Ron remarked.

"Oh good then, I'll be – Argh!" The stranger stopped and fell off the box onto the floor, withering in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ron repeated.

"No, I'm fine," the stranger smiled, lifting a hand back up from his crouching position. "This is all perfectly normal. Suddenly, he breathed, and coming out of his mouth was a yellow light, curling.

"Who are you?" asked Malfoy. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know yet," replied the stranger, the same yellow light appearing on his hands. Now, everybody was shocked. "Still cooking."

The yellow light vanished, and the stranger climbed to his feet. "Now then. I'm The Doctor. Could someone please tell me where the hell I am?"

He looked at the three Quidditch goals, and then turned around. He walked up to Harry and looked at him. By now, he was surrounded by both Quidditch teams. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, oh you can't be!" The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically. "Hel-llo Hogwarts! I hit the jackpot, newly regenerated, kaboom! Best post-regeneration landing ever!"

"Regeneration?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Hey, Harry," whispered Ron under his breath. "I think he may just be crazy."

"Anyway, what year are you all in? Not seven, defiantly not. No; not Three, That's it! You're Second Years! That means you've still got the... ah, bit to come. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Fred.

"Yeah? How come you know what year Harry and Ron are in?" George added.

"It's a long story," remarked The Doctor. "Well, come to think about it, at the moment, two books."

"Two books? Whatddya mean?" asked Ron. 

"Strictly confidential," replied The Doctor.

And then there was a scream.

"Oh!" The Doctor shouted. "Now that's more like it, or rather not more like it! Come on then, let's find out who that person is and why that person is screaming. Geronimo!" 

The Doctor took off, followed by a slightly bemused Gryffindor Quidditch Team, along with, reluctantly, the Slytherins. 


	2. Old and New

**The Doctor**: One question, just one more. Is this world protected?

_[The Atraxi scans through pictures of Cybermen, Daleks, Racnoss, Sea Devils, Slitheen, etc.]_

**The Doctor**: Yeah, you're not the first to have come here. Oh, there have been _so_ many. And what you have to ask yourself is... what happened to them?

_[The Atraxi shows pictures of the first to tenth Doctors, finishing with an image of the tenth Doctor that the eleventh Doctor then steps through]_

**The Doctor**: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run.

**Doctor Who / Harry Potter: Harry and the Doctor**

**Chapter Two: Old and New**

"Help!" The First year screamed, panicking when she saw a large bounding thing heading towards her and her friends. Too panicked to draw their wands, they resorted to screaming.

Then, they turned and began to run. However, the slowest tripped over, and was smothered by this... creature.

"Outta the way!" The Doctor bellowed, leaping over a bench followed by the two Quidditch Teams, and watched in desperation as the girl was dragged into the Forbidden Forest. "No! No!"

He remained calm, and then the thing caught his eye. "Cybershade," breathed The Eleventh Doctor.

"Cybershade? What's a Cybershade?" asked Oliver Wood, confused. Everyone now had their wands drawn.

"That is," The Doctor remarked, racing after the Cybershade into the Forbidden Forest, and then... "Ow!"

He hit his head, on air. "Ow!"

"What? Did you just hit yourself on the head?" asked Ron, and whispering to Harry. "I told you he was mental."

"No, this is not good," The Doctor grimaced, stepping back from the place where he had hit himself. "This is really not good."

"Aren't you going to go and save her then?" asked Malfoy, mockingly.

"I would... but there seems to be a barrier in the way," He replied, picking up a rock and throwing it. There was a loud cranking noise as it hit the invisible barrier, and blue marks shot out from it, covering an area which trapped Hogwarts and the Quidditch Pitch, along with Hagrid's hut.

It stayed there for a second, and then vanished. But, the Barrier was still there. "It seems," The Doctor added, angrily, turning to face Harry, Ron, Hermione and the, now slightly worried Gryffindor and Quidditch Teams. "That we're trapped. Trapped by Cybermen, and worse, we'll be facing attacks from inside, and out."

"_Inside?" _asked Ron, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"And again," grimaced The Doctor. "Spoilers. Tell me, where are you in your year?"

"Just before the Halloween feast, Doctor," explained Hermione. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" yelped The Doctor. "Well, then we haven't got long."

Turning to Harry, he exclaimed, "Get me Professor Dumbledore. I need to tell him that we're in _very _big trouble."


End file.
